Manual of Style
This is the official YoungJusticeLegacy Wiki Manual of Style. Keep in mind that these policies are ultimately guidelines. If it's found that a policy restricts something that the reason the policy was created didn't intend to restrict, then the policy should be changed. Section Order Character articles Character template * The infobox should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or seen on-screen, or confirmed off-screen. This is in accordance with our conjecture policy. * Unknown information (real names, voice actors, relatives, etc.) should be omitted. Article body * The first instance of a character's codename (including former codenames, if a character has used more than one), as well as the first instance of their proper name(s) should be in bold type. * Only information from the Young Justice should be included in the main article, with relevant DC Comics information in an appropriate "Background in other media" section. Sections A character article should contain the following sections, in order, where relevant. Not all sections are likely to be relevant for all characters, and empty sections can be excluded. * One to two sentences summarizing the subject of the article. This section should come before any section headings. ::Robin (real name Dick Grayson) is a member of the Team, and the protégé of Batman. * Personality — character's personality traits. * Physical appearance — character's detailed physical description. * History — character's detailed history. * Powers and abilities — describe the character's powers and special abilities. This section may be omitted if the character has no special powers or abilities. * Equipment — describe the character's specialized equipment. This section may be omitted if the character doesn't use any specialized equipment. * Relationships — a short description of the character's relationship with others. * Appearances — production list of the character's appearances in a bulleted list. Use Appear. (If the list is too long, consider using ) * Background in other media — this section is for out-of-universe information, notes on production or non-canon information. This section may be omitted where no information exists. * External links — a section for any links to well-known fan sites, or other sites with information on the character. * References — a section to include . * (no heading, place categories at the end of the article; preferably alphabetized) Locations * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * History - Historical and background information on the village. * Events - Major events that have taken place in the village since the present time. * Landmarks - Important locations in the village. * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. * References - If applicable. * See also - If applicable. Organizations/Teams * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * History - Historical and background information on the group. * Goal - What the group is attempting to do. If applicable. * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. * References - If applicable. * See also - If applicable. Article Property * When you create an article, you may place a Property tag on it, claiming it as your article. ** If more than one user owns the article, all involved users will place their property tag. * Canon characters articles belong to the entire community. You cannot "own" a canon character article, unless it has your username in the title, signifying it is a different version (ie., Deathstroke (Prodigy)). Usage and spelling Style and language Formal use of language is mandatory on all any article. Articles on aim to be as encyclopedic and authoritative as possible, and this is not possible without appropriate use of language. For example, "Robin's awesome fighting skills" is not appropriate. "Robin is considered the most highly trained and experienced member of the Team" is appropriate. Spelling American spelling is preferred on all mainspace articles on , on any template transcribed on articles, and on all official announcements. This is because Young Justice is a show produced by Americans, and the fact that all material about Young Justice has been produced in the United States. Users' local spellings may however be used on any talk page or user page. Tense For real world articles, whatever tense guidelines apply on Wikipedia will apply here. However, there are some policies that must be noted for in-universe articles. * Past tense must be used on any event articles, or sections of any in-universe article detailing past events, e.g. History sections. For example, "Miss Martian joins the Team" is incorrect on any in-universe article. It should be "Miss Martian joined the Team." * Present tense must be used on any location, creature and character article, where this does not conflict with the above guideline on sections of articles detailing past events. Content Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First Offense: Upon being suspected and/or accused by an Admin of having violated the Manual of Style, you will have a time span of one week from the official warning to correct any and all errors. If you do not comply within this period of time, the article(s) in question will be deleted. * Second Offense: If you continue to create articles after being warned and having had an article deleted as a result, that still violate any significant aspects of the Manual of Style, you will be placed on Probation. What this means is that you will be officially disbarred from the right to create any new articles until all articles that violate this policy, belonging to you, are brought up to par with this policy. You will be given three days per each article under violation. Failing to do so will result in the deletion of each of the articles that violate this policy. :*'Note to Admins:' Those who administer the second offense probation will be responsible in advising the violator in how they may go about correcting the issues with their articles. Options must be presented to them, such as to use spell checker, to ask a friend or Admin on what to fix, and et cetera. Failure to do so will result in the user on probation to be given a clean slate in regards to the MoS policy and a reprimand to the Admin in question. * Third Offense: Upon failing to adhere to the conditions of your probation, your articles will be deleted and you will be blocked from Naruto Fanon Wiki via a permanent ban. However, you will not be blocked from the site's chat. You may contest this ban on the chat with the Kazekage only, as only he or she will be allowed to re-permit you to the NF wiki after you have been banned due to the third offense. Poor conduct on chat, including acts that can be deemed harrassment or inappropiate behaviour, will result in being blocked from the chat as well and you will no longer be allowed to contest your ban. Attempting to contact an Admin from another site about this situation will subsequently result in you being reported to Wiki Central for harrassment. See also * Image policy * Redirect policy Category:Policy